It Is Fatal To Love
by Dommieay
Summary: Aragorn is lost to Legolas and Gimli at the Warg attack. Now Legolas suffers from the blow of Aragorn gone, and not having seen his lover for what seems like forever. Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.. only ones that are not familiar, if there are any by the time I'm done this fic.  
  
Authors Notes: Supposed to be a long fic.. Based on the MOVIE OF THE TWO TOWERS, so you know. Might be some slash, so if you don't like it, please leave. Takes place at Helm's Deep. Set in Gimli's POV, Legolas's POV, and Aragorn's POV, also some Narration, no POV.  
  
Title: It Is Fatal To Love Genre: Tragedy / Romance Rated: PG for: Some slash, and small descriptions of battle scenes. Summary: At Helm's Deep, Legolas despairs. Aragorn has been lost to them, making the number of the Fellowship dwindle. Also, he has thoughts of his lover, Haldir of Lothlorien. Much sorrow has been growing in his heart, for they have been away from each other for a long time. Few know of Legolas' pain in depression, except for Gimli. Can the dwarf manage to console the elf? ______________________________________________________________________ =Gimli's POV=  
  
We arrived at Helm's Deep earlier, and I should be ecstatic about it. But I'm not. We have gone through a lot just to get here, and a terrible price had been paid during the Warg attack. I knew it pained the hearts of many, but not so much as mine, and my companions', Legolas of Mirkwood. An elf. He has been unusually quiet, with barely a witty comment or a word to anyone. I fear that he is not alright, but is that really my place, to worry about an elf? I almost laugh at myself. Me? Worried over an elf. Not just any elf either. We had strongly disliked each other, but finally started to get along during our time in Lothlorien. I often ask myself if he regrets becoming my friend. And here I am, again letting my thoughts wander. Aragorn, son of Arathorn has not made it safely to Helm's Deep, with the people of Rohan, the elf, and myself. He had a fatal fall from a cliff into a fast flowing river, and most likely perished. Legolas has the pendant that the Evenstar gave to Aragorn..  
  
Maybe I should stop thinking of Legolas. It pains me to see him so quiet, with and aura of sadness about him, even if his face does not show any emotion. If often wondered why that was, but had never asked. Maybe I should. I also noticed that the elf does not cry. I'm sure he can.. but why does he not? Yet another question to put to him. I shall have to think about how to question him, without him just staring at me, as he does often now, since we have reached this fortress, with his fathomless blue eyes that seem like fresh chipped shards of ice. They hide sadness, they hide fear. He hides his sadness, and his fear. Why? It troubles me so. Wait.. just a moment ago, I told myself to stop thinking about the dratted elf.. Now I don't even listen to myself.  
  
I might as well just stop telling myself not to thing of him, for I know I shall anyway. It does not seem like he grieves only for Aragorn, he did not seem to be in such emotional pain when Gandalf fell from the bridge in Moria, even though he has now returned, or when Boromir was felled by orcs while defending Merry and Pippin. Maybe he is hiding something from me? I wouldn't put it past the elf, he hardly tells anyone anything, preferring to stay behind a mask of solid composure, and not let people see what he feels. Might as well go and speak with him, and get it over with.  
  
=Legolas POV=  
  
The sky is darkening from the rose coloured hue that signifies evening. I miss the cheery blue sky, with the clouds herded across the air by the breeze, such as sheepherders and sheep. The odd thing is, as I watching the beautiful array of colours vanish from the sun's wake, I do not feel happy, or even in awe at this spectacle, but I know I'm not. It's not the long shadows, which slowly lengthen into the size of the trees of Mirkwood that dampen my spirits, nor the promise of rain. I know what troubles my mind, heart, and very soul, but nobody seems to understand. I am the only elf here, at Helm's Deep, and I'm sure that this is part of my grief, but not on the whole scale, not by a long shot.  
  
I hear heavy footsteps behind me, and I already know who this large weighted being is who approaches me. Even though I know he is there, I say nothing to let him acknowledge the fact I recognize him. He will beside me soon, only a few steps away and he must think it strange that I have said naught. I'm sure that if I were to tell him of my emotional state, he would understand.. But I dare not take that risk. He may not understand me, and maybe he never will. When did I ever become such an elf to worry? I know that naught either.  
  
I notice that the dwarf is beside me now, and I try and give a small smile that I had been right about the being behind me, but the weak smile only turned out to be a blank expression, which made me look void, and emotionless, the way I had been taught to look. I had tried to be rid of this rule, when there was someone there to help me, to teach me how to become someone who did not have to be a prince all the time, and did not always have to act so composed. But he was not here now, my 'teacher', and I feel void again.  
  
I can tell that he is looking at me, and he will ask a question of me soon. I envied the dwarf for how open his emotions seemed to be, if not to anyone else, then to me. It was odd, this friendship we shared, and I, again, knew naught why we have become such close friends. As I was pondering about him, the dwarf began to speak, and started with one word. 'Legolas?'  
  
I heard him speak my name, but in questioning form, as if checking to see I could here him. Did I really look that gone from the world? Or was it just Gimli being the odd being he is? I didn't want to ask, for fear of offending him. It seems I fear quite a bit lately, but mostly, what else was there to do when you suddenly felt like you were trapped in a spiralling pit of doom? I soon realised that I must have been sitting quiet for some time, for Gimli cleared his throat, and shifted on his feet, a sign that Gimli was becoming impatient. 'Yes, Gimli?' I hear my voice answer.  
  
I remained looking down from the ramparts at Helms Deep, not turning to face my dwarvish friend. I knew it was disrespectful to not face the speaker, but I didn't feel like looking into his face, which I knew also was filled with grief for Aragorn's supposed passing. My eyes flickered when he began to speak again. 'Legolas, is there something bothering you? You just look so.. emotionless. You don't look grieved, but when I entered your presence, I felt deep sadness radiating from you.'  
  
I was fairly shocked at his little speech, but I hid that as well. No need for the dwarf to know that he had surprised him. He use it for later teasing, just to rub it in my face. Instead, I answered in a very vague way. 'So what, Gimli? It's my choice whether or not to let my emotional feeling show for all others to view.' I said this almost automatically, as I had learned at a very young age, and had those words placed in my mind for all the ages I lived.  
  
Gimli was speaking again, but I was only half listening at the beginning, until he got to a very familiar subject. '... Legolas, why, and I want a true answer, why do you wish to hide from others, and always act like your affected by nothing? It makes you seem.. so un-human.'  
  
I felt a shiver run down my back, and answered the best way I could without completely confusing my friend. 'Gimli, as an Elven Prince, I was taught daily from a young age to not show my emotions publicly, for I would seem weak. My father always told me that weak is not how a king should be. His words are not wisdom, but they are truth.'  
  
As much as I had tried to simplify it, the dwarf still seemed confused, so he tried to switch to another subject. 'Legolas, I know you don't just grieve for Aragorn. There is something else.' I sighed. I guess all the time he had been spending around elves was finally paying off. Yet, this subject touched a nerve within me, and I felt like my heart was frozen, cold as ice, and nothing could warm it.  
  
I heard the wind whisper in my ear, false promises that death awaited, and I would be at peace in death. In the halls of Mondos, I would rest quiet, and never feel longing, peril, or grief. No emotion. But.. wasn't that what I felt now? I tried to ignore these sinful whispers in my ear, the dreadful lies the wind tells.  
  
I felt like I was trapped in a swirling gale, cold as mid-winter, and as icy as my heart felt. I wanted to go to where the wind told me of, I wanted, and yet didn't, for I knew that it would only lead me astray.. or would it? I could feel my soul slowly being torn apart, not knowing whether the wind was lying anymore. It sounded to good to be true.. But maybe it wasn't?  
  
Is this what it felt like to die of a broken heart?  
  
This was my last thought, and I knew no more, falling into darkness. Surely I had not died. It would not have happened so fast.. I'll.. just.. sleep.  
  
((To be continued, please review, I put my heart and soul (well, most of my heart and soul) into the making of this.)) 


End file.
